onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Capone Pez
Middle Name or Epithet? Are we sure "Gang" in this case is an epithet and not Petz's middle name? I feel like it would be odd for a father to pass his own nickname onto his son like that. 18:39, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Might just be Oda's mistake but pointing out that Bege has Gang in quotes and Petz doesn't. 02:13, July 29, 2016 (UTC) He wants his own son to grow up like him, into a great pirate, and even gave him the nickname as a means to enhance that mystique. 02:55, July 29, 2016 (UTC) The precedent's pretty clear, quotes means epithet so without them it's a middle name. Bege gave him a middle name based on his own nickname, because that's the kind of egocentric guy he is. 10:14, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it would be odd for him to pass his epithet on to someone who he's shaping up to be his successor. Using it as name would be stranger, in my opinion. So yeah, I think the lack quotes or whatever is just a mistake and the name is Capone Petz. But if it's not an epithet then "Gang Petz" is all his first name since there's no dot to separate the names. 12:14, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :The dot is there to separate them because they're on the same line (spaces aren't really clear in Japanese). The line break acts as the separation between Gang and Petz. Two separate names. 13:30, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ::It's always used regardless of line breaks. For an example look at Yonji and Judge's introduction boxes. 13:49, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Maybe the males of Capone family get the title "Gang" since they will eventually rule over the firetank pirates. Other that that i dont know. Since oda named him Capone Gang Petz we should consider Capone Gang as a family name till another Capone family member appears that doesnt have the "Gang" in his name Dinosel (talk) 12:34, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I think we should treat "Gang" as an epithet. --Klobis (talk) 15:16, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I agree that we should consider it a nickname, or epithet in this case. 15:26, July 29, 2016 (UTC) No quotation marks or "no" particle, no epithet. It's a middle name, far as I'm concerned, just like D.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:59, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Should we poll it? 05:45, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Yes a poll :) Dinosel (talk) 07:28, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Maybe we should wait until the volume released to see if the quotation marks are added and then decide? Rhavkin (talk) 08:04, August 3, 2016 (UTC) That might be the best course of action, no risk of having to switch back and forth. 09:57, August 3, 2016 (UTC) The only other middle name we have is D, isn't it? And epithets are almost always for one person, so even if Bege is naming his son that after his own epithet, it isn't Petz' epithet, it's his name. 11:31, August 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm on the side of waiting for the volume. Seems like a mistake was made somewhere, and we can only speculate where. 14:14, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Wait for the volume. Seems to be a clear majority so closing. SeaTerror (talk) 07:01, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Change to Pez It seems quite obvious now that his name is Pez, as it's the same name as the candy brand. ペッツ can translate to both Pez and Petz, but Pez seems a more reasonable choice. 13:36, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. 13:43, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. 15:58, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Agreed as well Dinosel (talk) 15:59, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Japanese Wikipedia page for Pez lists that particular combination of katakana as one option, so sure why not. MizuakiYume (talk) 17:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Middle Name or Epithet? Part Deux Well, the volume containing Pez's one appearance is out now. Can someone see if quotes have been added around Gang as so many people thought there should have been to begin with? Personally I don't think it was a mistake to begin with and that Gang really is his middle name/part of his first name, but if it's been altered in the new release I won't argue against it.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:03, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Gang is in quotes. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:56, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Yep. Confirmed epithet. 18:26, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Error Early chapters depict him having a shaved-like design on his mouth, similar to Bege's beard, but later on (Ch. 858) he no longer has it. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 12:57, May 18, 2017 (UTC) *Nevermind, it's definitely an error. He has it back by 859. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 13:11, May 18, 2017 (UTC)